


if people were rain i was a drizzle and he was a hurricane

by sadgay



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadgay/pseuds/sadgay
Summary: This is a Looking for Alaska Reddie au (from the john green book). I just decided it was so perfect for reddie so i hope you enjoy it, some things will stay similar to the book and some won't. You don't need to have read the book to read this!Eddie Kaspbrak's whole life had been one big non-event, until he meets Richie Tozier.Gorgeous, clever and undoubtedly screwed up, Richie draws Eddie into his reckless world and irrevocably steals his heart. For Eddie, nothing can ever be the same again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> throughout this fic i'm going to put any possible triggers in the end notes of the chapter as the triggers themselves can be a spoiler so please if you're triggered by anything quickly scroll to the bottom first and give them a read.

**Before**

 

_One Hundred and Twenty-eight Days Before_

 

Sonya Kaspbrak smiled at her son weakly, tears welling up in her eyes as she reached out for another hug. "Ma I'll come visit you as soon as I can and we'll talk on the phone everyday, it's going to be fine", Eddie wasn't exactly sure if his words were to reassure his mother or himself, regardless they seemed to work. Sonia had requested that Eddie was to be placed in a room near one of Culver Creek's five payphones, so she'd always be able to contact him. He'd never really been away from home with the exception of the occasional sleepover but now he was saying goodbye and leaving Derry for Culver Creek preparatory boarding school in Alabama. 

Eddie watched silently from his dorm room (room 43) as his mother drove off. It was almost as though a weight had been lifted off of his chest, he had spent his whole life under the protective eye of his mother and he hated himself for thinking it but for the first time Eddie felt free.  
His dorm room was small, with only a small bathroom, a bunk bed, mini fridge and an empty bookshelf. The walls in the room were peeling and Eddie imagined it was due to to the extreme heat. He'd only been in Alabama for an hour and he really hadn't expected it to be this hot, the sweltering humidity made it almost impossible for him to unpack his things. 

He lay down on the bottom bunk and chewed his lip, he was nervous to meet his roommate someone that he would have to spend the next year living with, what if they didn't get on? Eddie absentmindedly reached for his inhaler and took a puff to calm himself down.

The door to the room slammed open and Eddie jumped up on the bed, a tall curly haired boy walked in lugging several bags behind him. He smiled up at Eddie politely and dumped his things onto the top bunk. "Hi, I'm Stanley Uris," he held out a hand and Eddie shook it awkwardly. "Your first time here?", Stan mumbled and Eddie nodded in reply. "I'm on my second year, Culver is a shit hole but if you find the right people to hang out with it can be fun", the boy shrugged blushing a little and Eddie wondered who he was so obviously thinking of. "You don't look like a first year though, how old are you?", Stan walked towards the bookshelf and placed an odd selection of books neatly on the top shelf (bird watching guide, a book on linguistics, some Stephen King and what appeared to be a romance novel). "I'm eighteen and I'm a transfer student, I got a scholarship", Eddie looked down at his feet, a familiar feeling of embarrassment washing over him. His mother would never have been able to afford a top end college like Culver Creek and he had been so overjoyed to receive a scholarship but he felt out of place for it.

"Another clever one huh, my friend Richie also got a scholarship here last term", Stan smiled seemingly aware of Eddie's embarrassment. Eddie returned the smile and relaxed a little, at least his roommate was nice. 

"It's so hot in here jesus" stan mumbled, stripping off his jumper and folding it neatly. "I was just about to go for a smoke by the lake, you wanna join?", Eddie blinked nervously. He had already read the Culver Creek handbook several times and he knew very well that smoking amongst drinking and drugs were prohibited on campus. The whole concept of smoking was disgusting to Eddie as it was and he imagined his lungs wouldn't hold up even if he tried it. "I don't smoke", Eddie mumbled. "Well neither do I but my friends do and I figured you might want to get to know some people", Eddie nodded and trailed quietly behind Stan as they walked through a small cluster of trees at the bottom of campus to the lake. 

Eddie was met with five other people who were all slumped out on the bank talking noisily. Before Stanley could introduce Eddie to the group, a deep voice chimed in.

"G'morning governer, who is this fine looking young fella you have brought with you today Mr Uris?", Eddie cringed at the horrendous attempt of a British accent and Stanley rolled his eyes, ignoring the lanky boy and walking over to sit by who Eddie could only assume was his boyfriend, as he planted a kiss on the boy's lips and grinned sheepishly at the group. Eddie envied Stan for being able to be so open and careless about his sexuality, he hoped that one day he could be the same.

"Ignore them, Stan the man and Big Bill can't keep their hands off of each other these days", the same deep voice came again but this time without the stupid accent, but Eddie barely heard what he was saying because the hottest boy in all of human history was sitting before him in dark ripped skinny jeans and a faded band shirt. The boy was grinning at Eddie from beneath a mass of curls, with one hand a cigarette hung loosely between his fingers and with the other he patted the ground next to him, gesturing for Eddie to sit and he obliged.

"I'm Richie, Tozier", he smiled bringing the cigarette up to his lips his eyes never leaving Eddie. Eddie recognised his name as one of the people Stan had mentioned to him earlier, the other scholarship boy. Stanley broke away from Bill to introduce Eddie to the rest of the group. "This is Eddie Kaspbrak, we're roommates and he's another clever one just like trashmouth over there", Stan chuckled gesturing to Richie.  
"I'm assuming Stan's already introduced himself to you", Richie asked and Eddie nodded shyly. "Well we call him Stan the man Uris and he's a Jew which means he's really smart and says oy a lot". Eddie chuckled and Stan shot Richie a glare but seemed too caught up in whatever Bill was whispering to him to really care. 

"That red head over there is Beverly Marsh she doesn't have a special nickname like Stanny boy but we all call her Red occasionally. The one clung to her side is Ben Hanscom but you can call him Haystack", Eddie nodded along trying to memorise the faces and the names. "That over there is Mikey boy he likes to think he's a badass but he's a huge softie really, wouldn't even hurt a damned fly", Richie whispered to Eddie with a smile tugging at his lips. "You're probably aware of who Big Bill is, he doesn't talk much way too busy sucking face with Stan the man". Eddie stifled a laugh, grinning up at the older boy.

"Welcome to the losers club Eddie spaghetti", Richie laughed nudging Eddie playfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's beautiful here", Eddie nodded towards the sky. "mm yeah", Richie agreed still looking at Eddie.

**One Hundred and Twenty-seven Days Before**

Eddie woke early the next morning, the entire dorm room was so steamy from the shower Stan was taking that he could barely breathe. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and clutched at his inhaler. He was wearing an oversized t-shirt and his boxers but frankly if he hadn't been sharing a room with Stan he would've dropped the shirt, the sweltering heat was unbearable. Despite both windows in their room being open, the steam was making it difficult for Eddie to breathe. He stepped outside the door and sat on the porch swing at the edge of the campus, grateful that classes weren't starting until tomorrow and he'd have the whole day to himself. No one else was really about and Eddie imagined that no one else had roommates who showered before 7am waking them up. A few people wandered idly, doing a walk of shame back to their own room but no one paid Eddie much notice as he swung quietly. 

Eddie was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him on the swing. Richie planted himself on the seat next to Eddie grinning. He was already dressed in similar black jeans to the ones he was wearing yesterday but this time without the rips and an odd Hawaiian shirt slung loosely over his body. Eddie looked him up and down and wondered how he was able to wear black jeans in this weather. "See something you like", Richie asked playfully and Eddie rolled his eyes but smiled a little too. Eddie looked down at his bare legs and began to feel a little self conscious of his own pyjamas, tugging down the baggy shirt frantically. "Do you usually go outside in your underwear, because if I'm being honest I'm kind of digging this look", Eddie frowned as Richie lit up a cigarette so openly and sucked on it so hard for so long that he thought the entire thing might be burnt off in one drag. "I just woke up", Eddie mumbled scratching his head to try and hide his embarrassment. Richie nodded and took another drag, swinging the chair slowly with his feet. 

The sun was rising in the distance, displaying a beautiful array of oranges and pinks. "It's beautiful here", Eddie nodded towards the sky. "mm yeah", Richie agreed still looking at Eddie. 

*****

Eddie watched Stan from the bottom bunk as he tapes up a poster of a bird (a Blue Jay). "The Blue Jay is a songbird and they're actually one of the smartest species of birds", Stanley had told him and Eddie couldn't help but smile at the other boy's enthusiasm and passion for birds that was so plainly obvious. Stan sat on the couch that he'd got delivered yesterday afternoon and stared at the poster, trying to judge whether or not it was level as he fielded Eddie's endless questions about Richie. 

"Where's Richie from?", Stan looked annoyed but nevertheless answered the question anyway. "Richie is kind of quiet about his home life, I'm not so sure about his family but he's from Vine Station. You could drive past it without noticing it and from what Richie's said you ought to. I know he had a boyfriend living up there-".  
"boyfriend?", Eddie murmured, his face dropped and he wasn't quite sure why. _Why should he care if Richie has a partner?_  
Stan looked over at Eddie clearly amused. "Yeah and if you'd let me finish my sentence you'd know that Richie broke up with his boyfriend a year ago when he came to Culver Creek". 

"Oh", Eddie whispered but relief swept over his entire body. Stan got out his phone and pulled up his contacts before handing the phone over to Eddie. It was on Richie's details, "For the sake of my sanity please just message Richie directly with anymore questions you have about his personal life", Stan mused. Eddie blushed but nevertheless added the number to his own contacts. 

"I'm going to lunch", Stan announced as he walked towards the door and left it open behind him. Eddie stared after him wondering if he should follow, he was peckish but he wasn't sure if Stan announcing that he was going to lunch was really an invitation for Eddie to join him. Stan turned around to look at him already outside by the dorm circle, "Christ are you coming or what?"

The cafeteria was loud and bustling with teenagers all around Eddie's own age, he was grateful for Stan showing him the ropes because otherwise he'd have no idea where to even begin in a place as crowded as this. Stan walked them them both too the table in corner, Eddie trailing behind quietly where Bev, Ben, Bill and Mike were already seated; he couldn't help but feel disappointed that Richie wasn't there with them and he wondered where he was. "Hey Eddie", Bev greeted as he sat down next to her placing the tray with an oversized burrito on in front of him. The others smiled at him as he sat down. Stan sat next to Bill and was greeted by a peck on the lips from his boyfriend. 

The discussion at the table seemed to surround the fact that Beverly was now in a single room because her _ex_ roommate, Maya who was expelled along with her boyfriend. Eddie learnt that it was because they had broken three of the Culver Creek's rules at once.  
1). lying in bed together naked (genital contact)  
2). smoking a joint (the use of drugs for recreational purposes)  
3). empty bottles of beer strewn on the floor (alcohol consumption) 

Beverly grinned as the story was retold, "and now I have a single", she cheered. "you're so l-l lucky", Bill grimaced before taking a bite of the burrito from the tray in front of him. "R-Richie is the most annoying roommate. I swear that k-k kid never sleeps, music all night and duh don't get me started on his guitar", Eddie perked up at the sound of Richie's name, maybe a little too noticeably as he caught Stan smirking at him. "we should swap roommates Bill", Stan gestured at Eddie who tried to ignoring the red tinge he could feel on his face. "what's wrong with Eddie as a roommate?", Mike chimed in. "nothing, I just think he'd be happier in Richie's company", Stan laughed as Eddie shot him a glare and Bill nudged him once he caught on to what Stan was talking about. The group went quiet for a moment, now everyone was painfully aware of Eddie's interest in Richie. "So how are you liking Culver Eddie?", Ben perked up and Eddie was grateful for the change in conversation. "yeah it's nice here", Eddie mumbled back. "me and Beverly were going to head to the library after lunch, we could should you around if you want?", Bev nodded enthusiastically and Eddie agreed, grateful for the boy's kindness. 

Ben and Beverly walked him around the entire campus and every classroom so Eddie would know where to go for lessons tomorrow. Bev pointed out all the best spots for smoking without getting caught and Ben pointed out some of the best spots for reading and studying. Bev lit up a cigarette as they walked, "aren't you going to get in trouble for that?", Eddie pointed at the cigarette. "first few days back the eagle doesn't give a shit what we do", she grinned and took a long drag. "the eagle?", Eddie asked curiously as they walked alongside the main campus. "eagle, is the name given to the head of Culver, eyes like an eagle. Always watching and waiting for someone to slip up so he can pounce", Bev muttered before dropping her cigarette to the ground and stamping it out.

Eddie trailed after Ben and Beverly like a lost puppy as they showed him around the entire campus, eventually finishing their 'tour' in the library. After Ben and Beverly left Eddie hung back for a while, wanting some time to himself. The library was huge with endless aisles of books, Eddie thought he could manage to get lost in there if he wasn't careful. Eddie strolled down the centre of the aisles, searching for a place to sit. Most every aisle teenagers were slumped against the shelves; some working others just using it as a place to watch Netflix and hang out. Eddie paused as he was walking, a lanky dark haired boy was sat down an aisle with his head resting on the shelves, eyes shut and music blasting through his headphones. 

Eddie wavered by the aisle uncertainly for a moment, did he know Richie well enough to just go up and start talking to him? As if to answer his question Eddie's thoughts were broken by Richie's voice, "Eds". Richie was sat up now and he patted the ground next to him for Eddie to sit. "My name's Eddie not Eds," he mumbled before sitting down next to the boy and purposely leaving a gap between their bodies. "Eds is cuter", Richie mumbled and Eddie tried to hide his blushing cheeks.

"How is your first day at crappy Culver going?", Richie smiled from behind his curls intently, and Eddie felt as though he really didn't care and wasn't just trying to make small talk. "It's only lunch and I've had no lessons, could be worse", Eddie shrugged absentmindedly. Richie handed him an earphone without another word and Eddie took it for the sake of not wanting to seem rude. It was a song Eddie had not heard of before but Richie clearly had; as he bopped his head up and down, his curls bouncing and grinned with a toothy smile as he mouthed the words. 

 

_when I look at you_  
 _I've caught myself off-guard a time or two_  
 _those funny times I realize that I've been staring_  
 _way too long and you're done talking_  
 _not to mention I've stopped breathing_  
 _I'm such a mess_

****

Eddie decides to take his mother's advice and get a good night sleep before his first day of classes. He set his alarm and took a shower before lying in bed waiting for sleep to save him from the heat. A few hours later Eddie ended up on top of the covers and in his boxers; a decision he found himself regretting some hours later.

Eddie awoke only a few hours later to two sweaty hands shaking him. He sat up in his bed: terrified yet slightly bewildered. Eddie could hear voices he didn't recognise whispering and laughing but couldn't quite figure out what they were saying. Eventually his head cleared enough to make out the words, "C'mon kid don't make us kick your ass. Just get up," and this was followed by Stan's voice from the top bunk, "Christ Eddie just get up". 

Eddie did as he was told and followed the group of boys, terrified at the thought of getting his ass kicked by a bunch of guys who were maybe double the size of him. On his way out of the dorm he heard Stan mumble, "Go easy on him". 

It was still dark outside and Eddie follow behind the group of boys, his eyes focusing on his feet trying to avoid the gravel. A thousand humiliations crossed his mind but Eddie supposed if Stan allowed him to go with the guys it couldn't be that bad. Some sort of initiation given to juniors, Eddie had seen things like this in movies. 

Eddie could make out the lake in front of them and he relaxed a little, he knew what was going to happen- he'd have to swim in the lake. He breathed a sigh of relief and was thankful that Alabama was warm for the first time since he'd arrived, there was no way he'd be able to catch hypothermia even if forced to swim in a lake at night, if anything this might finally cool him down.

When they reached the bank, the same one he'd first met Richie and the rest of the losers at a gruff voice ordered Eddie to put his arms by his side. He watched as the beefiest guy revealed two rolls of duck tape and Eddie just stood there frozen, allowing himself to be wrapped from his legs to his arms in duct tape. He thought about trying to run but one of these guys alone could knock him out with one punch and whatever they had in store for him had to be a better alternative to getting into a fist fight with these guys. 

They threw Eddie down on the ground and he tried to ignore the sharp stinging sensation as his head hit the bank. One of the boys lifted Eddie's legs and another got his arms, the rest watching behind him. The guy holding his arms had his angular face so close to Eddie's that he could smell his rotten breath. Eddie tried to cry out but before he had a chance his mouth was taped up and his body trembled beneath the grip of the other guys. Without a second thought they lifted Eddie higher and threw him into the water, like he was nothing. 

Eddie tried to swallow his panic as he floated towards the surface of the water. He twisted and turned frantically so the musky night air would hit his nose. Once he was able to breathe the panic calmed for a moment, he wasn't going to die, just needed to get to the bank that's all. Eddie began to swim, using only his hips to generate motion and eventually his legs scraped the bottom of the lake. He used his waist again to roll himself up onto the bank and when the soil was finally beneath his body he loosened his muscles, inhaling and exhaling heavily through his nose. 

The water had seeped under the duct tape, loosening it and allowing Eddie to break his arms free followed by his mouth and legs. He struggled for breath for a moment and desperately wished for his inhaler, which was still lying next to his bed where he should be deep in sleep right about now. 

Eddie was scared to go back to his room, Stan knew what they were going to do to him he had been in on it what if they were all waiting for him there now ready to get him for real? He shuddered at the thought and headed to Richie's room, grateful that Bill had casually mentioned the room number in passing earlier. He wasn't quite sure of the time but now stood outside room 60 he could see a faint light under the doorway and remembered what Bill had said about Richie barely sleeping. 

Eddie knocked softly on the door and hopped from one foot to another uncomfortably aware that he was only wearing some soaking boxers which clung to his body, not exactly how he wanted Richie to see him but he figured he might have an explanation for what the hell just happened to him.

Richie appeared at the door seconds later, his hear sticking up in every direction and a baggy shirt covering his body. He pulled Eddie through the door and threw him a towel and Eddie wondered why he didn't even question the boy's appearance. 

"Guess you went for a swim, huh?" Richie mumbled and perched on the sofa gesturing for Eddie to sit. Eddie could make out the silhouette of Bill asleep in the top bunk in the corner who stirred slightly at the sound of Richie's voice but never fully woke up.

Eddie stared at Richie blankly, what was he supposed to say to that? Was the whole college just in on this plan to drown Eddie Kaspbrak? Richie rolled his eyes as if reading Eddie's thoughts, "Jesus it's not like I fucking personally planned it and dropped you off in the lake, your mommy isn't here anymore Kaspbrak give it up." 

Without another word Eddie stood up and left, he'd heard enough. When he made his way back to his own dorm Stan was propped up in bed, his eyes glued to a book and he didn't even look up when Eddie walked in. "What took you so long. Did you get lost on your way home?", Stan mumbled before flicking the page over. Eddie didn't say anything, he quietly changed into some actual pyjamas and rubbed the towel Richie had given him over his hair. "Eddie it happens to everyone, happened to me on my first week here", Stan's voice betraying a hint of annoyance that Eddie wasn't playing along with the joke. "You get thrown into a lake and you swim home, what' the issue here". 

"I couldn't just swim home. They duct-taped me, I couldn't even move really," Eddie tried to stifle the anger in his voice. Stan hopped out his bunk and this time his voice was full of concern and it eased Eddie a little, "what the fuck, how did they tape you", Eddie showed Stan exactly how they'd mummified his body. "Christ! You could have drowned, those bastards", Stan grumbled and sat next to Eddie. He placed a hand on Eddie's back and patted him awkwardly for reassurance. 

"Who were the ones who taped you, remember what they look like," Eddie nodded and described the exact features of the boys who taped him and threw him in the lake. Stan told Eddie to point them out to him tomorrow in class and Eddie agreed, adrenaline still rushing through his body.

That night he went to sleep in his cotton pyjamas and vowed not to take them off despite the heat, just in case they received anymore surprise visitors. For the first time in his life Eddie went to sleep with the excitement and fear of living in a place where you never knew what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the incredible song Richie and Eddie were listening to in the library: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jff-kZlWvic
> 
> and yes i hate me too for doing the time jump whilst Eddie was with Richie but I didn't have anything to add that would be of actual value to the story, i'll make up for it soon


End file.
